Masaharu Satō
| birth_place = Ōta, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | alma_mater = Komazawa University | occupation = | years_active = 1978–present | agent = Aoni Production }} is a Japanese voice actor and narrator currently working for Aoni Production. He was born in Ōta, Tokyo. Satō is best known for the roles of Buffaloman, Sunshine (Kinnikuman), Miyamoto Musashi (Yaiba), Adah (Mushiking: King of the Beetles), and Dora-med III (The Doraemons). He is also known for playing numerous roles in the Kinnikuman, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan, Fist of the North Star, and Dragon Ball series. Satō also made a voice guest in episode 3 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Juken Sentai Gekiranger as a rare moment. Filmography Anime television series ;1978 *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Clone B) *''[[Majokko Tickle]'' (Station Attendant, Employee (A)) ;1979 *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Marigan, Twanning) *''[[Cyborg 009]'' (Announcer, Commander, Gasur, Hitman B, Minister of the Military) *''Manga Kotowaja Jiten'' (Tsuruo) ;1980 *''Manga Kotowaja Jiten'' (Tsuruo) ;1981 *''Queen Millennia'' (Councilor A, Teacher) *''[[Sengoku Majin Goshōgun]'' (Art Cronkite, Chancellor, Secretary, Swan) *''Tiger Mask II'' (Abdullah The Butcher) *''[[Taiyou no Kiba Dougram]'' (Dark) *''Dr. Slump'' (Pagos, Field Farmer, Jr. High Principal, Pig) *''Hello! Sandybell'' (Scott) ;1982 *''Ochamegami Monogatari Korokoro Poron'' (Dionysus) *''Armored Fleet Dairugger XV'' (Saruta Katz, Al Luciano, Baratalia, Gigolone, Holtes, Nolan, Seidel, Wakasa) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (Barg, Gus, Zack Simmons) *''Sentō Mecha Xabungle'' (Medick) ;1983 *''Genesis Climber Mospeada'' (Russ) *''Kinnikuman'' (Buffaloman, Iwao, Sunshine, Beauty Rhodes, Curry Cook, Devil Magician, Doctor Bombe, Doryman, Dr. Bombay, Gagne Mask, Gania, Kamehame, Kasugano Oyakata, King Cobra, PM Yasuhiro Nakasone, Prince Kamehame, Ramenman, Skull Bozu, Specialman, Station Manager, Tileman, TV Producer) *''[[Kōsoku Denjin Albegas]'' (General Daston, General Darry, The Great Deran, Vice-Principal) *''[[Stop! Hibari-kun]'' (Director, Geronimo, Yakuza A) *''[[Aura Battler Dunbine]'' (Zyaba) *''Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX'' (Green Izma, Kruger, Secretary of Defense, Soldier) ;1984 *''Giant Gorg'' (Dr. Hekkeru) *''[[Tongari Bōshi no Memoru]'' (Cinthia's Father) *''Fist of the North Star'' (Belga, Bugal, Elder, Gauguin, Gōda, Juza's Uncle, Kidnapper, Kogure, Village Elder) ;1985 *''Aoki Ryūsei SPT Layzner'' (Getey) *''[[Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam]'' (Dr. Hasan) *''Gegege no Kitarō'' (Masao) *''[[Touch (manga)|Touch]'' (Katagiri) *''Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God'' (General Gil Dorom) *''[[Highschool! Kimengumi]'' (Himawari, Ranto Jougai) ;1986 *''[[Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari]'' (Edward Kent) *''[[Ginga Nagareboshi Gin]'' (Kirikaze, Terry) *''[[Go-Q-Choji Ikkiman]'' (Ramboman) *''[[Saint Seiya]'' (Chrysaor Krishna, Docrates, Gigas, Jaki) *''Dragon Ball'' (Assistant Black, Dolphin, Jasmine, Nao, Pagos, Pig, Rabbit Gang Member, Saber Tiger; Snow's Father) *''[[Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos]'' (Blade) ;1987 *''[[Kiteretsu Daihyakka]'' (Sasaki-sensei) *''[[City Hunter]'' (Kurosaki) *''[[Transformers: The Headmasters]'' (Alpha Trion, Bee Drone, First Aid, Grimlock, Grotusque, Hook, Kaen, Punch-Counterpunch, Sandstorm, Scourge, Searchlight, Skydive, Sureshot, Tantrum, Techna) *''[[Lady Lady!!]'' (Robert) ;1988 *''[[Sakigake!! Otoko Juku]'' (Dokugantetsu, Nightclub Manager, Vice Principal, Yakuza A) *''Tatakae!! Ramenman'' (Marvelous Hagler, Tiaolong, Tie Guanyin, Treasurer, Village Elder, Yinjiao) *''Transformers: Super God Masterforce'' (Gilmer) ;1989 *''Akuma-kun'' (Guraukosu, Hyakume-Oyaji) *''Transformers: Victory'' (Frank, Mayor Burns, Perceptor) *''[[Dragon Ball Z]'' (Blueberry, Boss, Coach, Giant, Gozu, King Cold, Lao Chu, Mezu, Musuka, Olivu, Saichourou, Shenlong, Tard) ;1990 *''[[Dragon Warrior]'' (Ivan) *''Mashin Eiyuden Wataru 2'' (Death Gondor) ;1991 *''[[Kikou Keisatsu Metal Jack]'' (TV Announcer) *''[[Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Ōi Sōdatsu-hen]'' (King Mayumi Kinniku, Mammothman, Mariposa, Parthenon, The Manriki) ;1993 *''[[Kenyū Densetsu Yaiba]'' (Musashi Miyamoto) *''[[Ghost Sweeper Mikami]'' (Owner) *''Jungle no Ouja Taa-chan'' (Dan King) *''[[Slam Dunk]'' (Hayama, Takatou Riki, Tetsuo)* *''[[Yūsha Tokkyū Might Gaine]'' (Wolfgang) *''[[Wakakusa Monogatari Nan to Jou Sensei]'' (Prof. Farth) ;1994 *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (Golem, Monster) *''[[Red Baron (anime)|Red Baron]'' (Sigma Computer - Male Half) ;1995 *''[[Kuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy]'' (Chaptar) *''The Slayers'' (Soromu, Wizard 1) *''[[Romeo and the Black Brothers]'' (Citron, Old Man B) ;1996 *''[[Gegege no Kitarō]'' (Yagyou-san) *''Detective Conan'' (Kawana) ;1997 *''Berserk'' (Hail) *''[[Chō Mashin Eiyūden Wataru]'' (Rimitta) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Black, Shén Lóng) ;1998 *''Gasaraki'' (Krause) *''Shadow Skill'' (Iba Stora) *''[[Pokémon (anime)|Pokémon]'' (Tamaranze) *''[[Orphen]'' (Batrov) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Black, Vice Principal) *''[[Master Keaton]'' (Prof. Stevens) ;1999 *''Bucky - The Incredible Kid'' (Jibaku Ou) *''Dai-Guard'' (Nishima) *''Blue Gender'' (Victor) *''[[Orphen: The Revenge]'' (McGregor) *''[[Master of Mosquiton '99]'' (Jijiya, Sage, School President) *''Maze'' (Woll Dolnard) *''One Piece'' (John Giant) ;2001 *''Inuyasha'' (Goshinki, Nanushi) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (Doyen) *''Angelic Layer'' (Shuko's Father) *''Rune Soldier'' (Gonga) ;2002 *''[[Ultimate Muscle]'' (Chairman Harabote Muscle, Sunshine, The Coasterman) ;2003 *''R.O.D -The TV-'' (Irving) *''Kino's Journey'' (Immigration Officer) *''[[Getbackers]'' (Gen Radou) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (Tuyosi) ;2004 *''Samurai Champloo'' (Clerk, Machinenki) *''[[Futakoi]'' (Kenmochi) *''Ring ni Kakero 1'' (Doctor) ;2005 *''[[GUNxSWORD]'' (Nero) *''[[Kouchuu Ouja Mushiking ~Mori no Tami no Densetsu~]'' (Adah) *''Bleach'' (Stealth Force Member) *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' (Captain) *''Beet the Vandel Buster Excellion'' (Captain) *''[[Pokemon Advance]'' (Tamaranze) ;2006 *''[[Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales]'' (Genshiro) *''[[Idaten Jump]'' (Sebastian) *''Gunparade Orchestra'' (Commander) ;2007 *''Gintama'' (Soul Flat Sugar Master) *''Gegege no Kitarō'' (Gasha Dokuro, KyouRinRin, Old Man) *''[[Ghost Slayers Ayashi]'' (Doi) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (HAL-G) *''[[Hatarakids My Ham Gumi]'' (Headquarters Chief) ;2008 *''[[Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2]'' (Black King) *''[[Hakaba Kitarō]'' (Hageyama) *''Bleach'' (Kumoi Gyōkaku) *''Rosario + Vampire'' (School Chairman) *''[[Rosario + Vampire Capu2]'' (School Chairman) ;2009 *''[[Dragon Ball Kai]'' (Kame-Sennin) ;2010 *''[[Super Robot Wars OG|Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector]'' (Rishuu Toudou) *''[[Digimon Xros Wars]'' (Gargoylemon) *''[[Fairy Tail]'' (Ivan Dreyar) ;2012 *''Shining Hearts'' (Hank) *''[[Tanken Driland]'' (Blacksmith Kogoru) *''[[Digimon Xros Wars|Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time]'' (Gargoylemon) ;2013 *''Attack on Titan'' (Armin's Grandfather) ;2014 *''[[Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō]'' (Company President) ;2015 *''[[Attack on Titan: Junior High]'' (Armin's Grandfather) *''[[Dragon Ball Super]'' (Kame-Sennin) OVA *''[[Ushio and Tora]'' (Grandpa) *''Gall Force'' (Gorn) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Bob) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn(Hasan) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Erlache) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (Oompo) *''Detective Conan: Conan vs. Kid vs. Yaiba'' (Miyamoto Musashi) *''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros.'' (Koopa, Larry Koopa, Iggy Koopa) Anime movies *''Jigoku Sensei Nube'' (Vice Principal) *''Kinnikuman'' series (Buffaloman, Iwao) *''[[The Kabocha Wine]'' (Kameyama) *''The Doraemons'' (Doramed III) *''[[Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods]'' (Kame-Sennin) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (Doore) *''[[Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might]'' (Lakasei) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (King Vegeta) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F''' (Kame-Sennin) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (Kame-Sennin) *''One Piece: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island'' (Keroshot) *''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (Koopa Troopa) *''Violinist of Hamelin'' (Oboe) Games *''Airforce Delta'' (Jaimie Jones) *''Castlevania'' series (Death and others) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Porunga) *''Dynasty Warriors'' series (Zuo Ci) *''Final Fantasy X'' (Zaon, Jyscal Guado) *''Gurumin'' (Iwao) *''Kinnikuman New Generation vs. Legends'' (Sunshine) *''Kinnikuman Generations'' series (Sunshine, Prince Kamehame/First Kinnikuman Great, Chairman) *''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix'' series (Sunshine, Chairman) *''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' (Lunn) *''Metal Gear Solid'' series :*''Metal Gear Solid'' (Donald Anderson) :*''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (Richard Ames) :*''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (CIA Agent) *''[[SegaSonic the Hedgehog]'' (Doctor Eggman) *''Star Ocean: The Second Story'' (Indalecio/Gabriel) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generations'' (Rishu Togo) *''Policenauts'' (Salvatore Toscanini) *''Xenosaga'' series (Sellers) Tokusatsu *''X-Bomber'' (1980) (Officer B) *''Gridman the Hyper Agent'' (1993-1994) (Khan Digifer) *''B-Fighter Kabuto'' (1996) (Mole Beast Mogerado (ep. 6)) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) (Kyrieloid (ep. 3), Ligatron (ep. 4), Alien Raybeak (ep. 13), Alien Muzan (ep. 14), Kyrieloid II (ep. 25), Metamorga (ep. 47)) *''Ultraman Dyna'' (1998-2002) (Alien Shilback (ep. 17), Bishmel (ep. 18)) *''Heisei Ultra Seven'' (1998-2002) (Alien Guts II (1998 ep. 2), Alien Pegassa II (2002 ep. 1)) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (2000) (Bodyguard Hydrid (ep. 21)) *''Kamen Rider Agito'' (2001) (Hydrozoa Lord / Hydrozoa Ignio (ep. 18 - 19), Lizard Lord / Stellio Dextera (ep. 37), Lizard Lord / Stellio Sinistra (ep. 37 - 39)) *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (2003-2004) (Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (eps. 1 - 47) /DezumoLijewel (ep. 47)/ DezumoVoorla (Voice by Hidenari Ugaki, Bunkou Ogata) (ep. 48)/ DezumoGevirus (ep. 49 - 50)) *''[[Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger]'' (2004) (Tylerian Durden (ep. 26)) *''Gougou Sentai Boukenger'' (2006) (Tsukumogami Jougami (ep. 3)) *''Jūken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007) (Confrontation Beast Buffalo-Fist Gyuuya (ep. 3)) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' (2008) (Savage Land Barbaric Machine Beast Happa Banki (ep. 17)) *''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey'' (2009) (Alien_Reiblood) *''Ultraman Zero Clash! Techtor Gear Black!!'' (2010) (Jiorugon) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015) (Youkai Tengu (ep. 6)) Dubbing roles Live-action * Black Panther (River Tribe Elder (Isaach de Bankolé)) * Con Air (Earl "Swamp Thing" Williams (M. C. Gainey), Dale (Dennis Burkley)) * Pistol Whipped (Blue (Paul Calderón)) Animation * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Duke) References External links * * * [[Category:1946 births] Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Komazawa University alumni Category:Actors from Tokyo